Sonic Cricket
by ViruxDemon
Summary: It's a new year, and with a new year comes a new season of cricket for Sonic and his friends! Will their team finally win the trophy, or will they be sent into a spiraling defeat once again? (First fanfic so I hope this works out well)
1. Intro Chapter part 1

Introduction chapter (1/2)

**(If you wish to skip the intro, go to the third chapter)**

**(A/N : I obviously don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or any characters. Those belong to SEGA)**

**Team: Station Square Sixers**

Sonic (C) - Right hand opening batsman

Espio - Right hand opening batsman

Shadow - Right hand top order batsman

Silver - Left hand middle order batsman

Storm - Left hand middle order batsman

Vector (W) - Wicketkeeper, Left hand middle order batsman

Knuckles - Right arm fast bowler, Right hand lower order batsman

Jet - Left arm medium fast bowler, Left hand lower order batsman

Charmy - Right arm off spinner, Right hand lower order batsman

Manic - Right arm in swinging bowler, Right hand lower order batsman

Tails - Left arm leg spinner, left and lower order batsman

_Team Background_

3- time winners of the Mobius Cup, but have yet to win a single piece of silverware in the last 5 years.

Last year: Lost by 3 runs to the Westside Island Wanderers in the quarter – finals due to Tails being dismissed via LBW ( or in his case, TBW). Final score was 3-2.

_Star Players_

Sonic The Hedgehog

Position: Right hand opening batsman

Info: Joined the club in 2004 from the Knothole Hurricanes. Currently in first place for most runs scored in both Test matches and ODIs (5549 and 2994 runs respectively)

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Position: Left arm leg spinner, Left hand lower order batsman

Info: Originally the Westside Island Wanderers' third choice spinner, he made his impact on his debut match for the Sixers, taking 4 wickets. He then went on to finish the series as best bowler with 22 wickets in 5 test matches.

Shadow The Hedgehog

Position: Right hand top order batsman

Info: Having made his debut international test match in 2002, Shadow forms an excellent partnership with team- mate Silver, as their strike partnership usually lasts the longest and scores the most runs.

**(A/N: First part of the intro chapter is done. Review and tell me if you want this to continue on)**


	2. Intro Chapter part 2

**(A/N : Okay guys, part 2 of the intro chapter is up! This time it's the girls team)**

Introduction Chapter 2/2

**Team: Station Square Sixers (W)**

Sonia - Right hand opening batsman

Maria - Right hand opening batsman

Marine (C) - Left hand top order batsman

Blaze - Right hand middle order batsman

Tikal - Right hand middle order batsman

Amy (W) - Wicketkeeper, Right hand middle order batsman

Wave - Right arm fast bowler, Right hand lower order batsman

Cream - Right arm off break, Right hand lower order batsman

Mina - Left arm fast bowler, Left hand lower order batsman

Rouge - Left arm fast in swinging bowler, Right hand lower order batsman

Cosmo - Right arm leg break, Right hand lower order batsman

_Team Background_

Have only won one trophy in the last 15 years. Finished in second place last year.

Last year: Lost 4-1 to Soleanna Scorchers in the finals due to an injury to team captain Marine in the fourth Test.

_Star Players_

Marine The Raccoon

Position: Left hand top order batsman

Info: Signed from Downunda Dingos 8 years ago, Marine has captained the Sixers' women's team for the past four years. Her leadership and excellent batting skills are the key to winning their upcoming matches.

Blaze The Cat

Position: Right hand middle order batsman

Info: Originally from the Scorchers, this pyrokinetic feline is definitely one who should be taken seriously, especially as her quick scoring skills usually leave the bowlers in a state of utter chaos.

Wave The Swallow

Position: Right arm fast bowler, right hand lower order batsman

Info: The Sixers' opening fast bowler, the balls she bowls are fast and powerful enough to cause a cart- wheeling stump. Currently the team's leading wicket taker, with 35 victims last year.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Guys P.O.V.)

It was the start of the year, and the Station Square Sixers were training for the upcoming competitions. Knuckles and Tails were practicing their bowling, while Sonic, Shadow and Silver were fine tuning their batting skills with the help of some automated bowling machines.

An hour later, their coach, Jules the Hedgehog, showed up to do a pre-season review of last year's performance.

"Now first of all, I would like to welcome you back from the Christmas holidays. As usual, today we will do a recap of last season."

Sonic leaned over and asked Tails, "Hey buddy, has your tail healed yet?"

"Almost, it still hurts to spin it. Luckily it wasn't my arm, or I would've missed the opening matches." Tails replied.

"Man, Scourge really bowled you over with that one. I thought that ball was going to carry through and hit the stumps." Sonic said.

"It didn't matter anyway because I would still have been out."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, meet you at the nets after my dad gets through his yearly briefing?"

"Sure." replied Tails.

As the coach rambled on and on about new strategies, Tails and Sonic's minds wandered back to their last match.

_Flashback_

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Wow, can this day get any worse? Both Shadow and me were run out (a rare sight indeed), then we had a middle order collapse. Still, we managed to get about 150 runs between us.

Just then, my brother Manic was bowled out and we were down 9/210. I looked over at Tails, our tail ender, and he was just a bunch of nerves by that point. I couldn't really blame him either; Scourge was a beast out there. He basically took out my entire team single-handedly!

I tapped his shoulder and told him "Good luck out there, you're gonna need it." Tails just nodded, unable to say anything. After he walked out of the pavilion and onto the field, I turned my attention back to the screen which was broadcasting the match.

(Tails' P.O.V.)

I walked out onto the pitch to join Knuckles at the crease, and got ready to bat. As the next over started, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I readied myself, and took aim as the ball hurtled towards me. I swung the bat as hard as I could and watched as the ball sailed into the crowd.

Wait, what?

After I recovered from my initial shock, I grew ecstatic. I had actually hit my first six! The bowler, on the other hand, was certainly not very happy as he stood there in shock. With my morale boosted, I began to settle into a rhythm.

(an hour later)

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I can't believe it. Tails is almost at his first half century already. Maybe we actually have a chance of progressing into the semi-finals for the first time in four years! With four more runs left in order to win, we might just be able to do it, as long as I don't jinx myself.

(Tails' P.O.V.)

Can this day get any better? I mean, I'm closing down on my first half century, and I'm a tail ender! Now if I can just defy Scourge and score a few runs, we'll win this match!

I turned around to face Scourge. He seems to have a small smirk on his face. Knowing Scourge, this can't be good.

I readied myself for Scourge's ball. As the ball came towards me, I saw it was bowled to the off side. Thinking that I could leave it, I relaxed a bit. Big mistake, as the ball bounced and swung back towards me. There was a cracking sound, and moments later I felt intense pain shoot all throughout my body. I turned around only to see that one of my tails was hanging limply. Unable to bear the pain any longer, I blacked out. The last thing I heard was the commentator's voice, "Miles 'Tails' Prower is out for Tail Before Wicket, which means the Wanderers win the game by three runs!"

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Remember how I said this day could not get any worse? Well it just did.

Turns out, one of Tails' tails was broken. To add insult to injury (literally), he was out for LBW (or in his case, TBW.) and because of that, we lost by three runs to the Wanderers!

_End of Flashback_

After Jules finished with his pre-season briefing, he took out a sheet of paper from his file.

"Here's this year's timetable. Look at it, and plan your training according to it."

Sonic took the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened and he let out a shocked gasp.

Everyone crowded around the paper when they heard the blue hedgehog gasp, only to be met by a horrible surprise.

First Match: Westside Island Wanderers.

* * *

**(Some cricket terminology that you guys might not know of)**

**Run out : ****a member of the fielding side has broken or "put down" the wicket with the ball while the nearest batsman was out of his ground. A form of dismissal.**

**Half century: The act of scoring 50 runs in an innings**

**Tail ender : a person who is no.11 in the batting line up (the last person)**

**(A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter. Once again, read it and review it, and I will be up with the second chapter soon enough.)**

**(A/N: This chapter has been beta read by TheWritingGamer)**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Girls P.O.V.)

The girls were in the break room, hanging out and talking, as they waited for their coach, Vanilla the Rabbit, to arrive.

"So Amy, has Sonic finally noticed you yet?" Blaze asked with curiosity.

"Not yet, but I think there has been some improvement compared to how it was like in high school." Amy replied in a joyful manner, "What about you and Silver?"

"I think we made some progress. He's taking me out on a date tomorrow night." Blaze replied, blushing a little.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the door opening. Behind the door was none other than Marine, their team captain, who had just recovered from an injury in the last match, which involved a yorker smashing into her right ankle. As a result, their team was one player short. The girls ended up losing the match along with the series.

"G'day sheilas, nice to see you all again!" Marine greeted in her Aussie accent.

As everyone welcomed Marine back from her injury, the doors leading to the meeting room flung open for a second time as Vanilla the Rabbit walked into the room.

"Well hello to everyone again, and welcome back Marine, I hope you have fully recovered." Vanilla greeted in a soft, gentle voice.

"Almost, it's just a bit sore, but I should be well enough to do a nets session." Marine replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you could join us once again in our pre-season meeting." Vanilla said, bringing out a board with loads of papers pinned onto it.

"Now as you can see, we did well in terms of bowling. Batting, there were the occasional batting order collapses, but we can work on that some other time. As for fielding, there were quite a few dropped catches, and that is what we will work on today."

The girls took their equipment outside to the field, which was a large oval with a cricket pitch in the middle, and with a few training nets in one corner.

"Alright, Marine, I'll leave it to you to get everyone into position while I set up the bowling machine." Vanilla instructed.

"Sure, coach, I'll get on to it." The raccoon nodded.

Marine turned to her team-mates. "Alright now, Amy, you'll be wicketkeeper, Sonia and Tikal will be at the slips, Cosmo will be at third man, Cream at deep extra cover. Blaze, you'll stay at deep square leg, Mina will be at midwicket, Rouge will be at backward square leg, Wave will be at mid-off, Maria will be at point and I will bat first. Everyone gets 5 overs each. Got it?" **(A/N: these are all fielding positions in cricket)**

They all nodded, and took up their designated positions as Vanilla sat in the dugout and took notes.

And so the training went on, with everybody batting in a round robin format and with the occasional change of formation and tactics by Marine.

(Two hours later)

As the last ball was struck, everybody packed up and walked over to the dugout where Vanilla was waiting.

"Great fielding out there by you guys today, and nice work in arranging the tactics, Marine. All in all, I think this was a good training session," Vanilla said, clearly pleased with today's result.

"Oh and before you leave, remember to come for the opening ceremony for the Mobius Cup. It's going to be held in Station Square this year, so there are no excuses for you to not come unless it's an emergency." the rabbit added.

They all waved goodbye to their coach and walked out of the training complex.

"Hey look, the guys have also finished their training," Cosmo pointed over to the guys, who had just exited the training complex.

(Guys' P.O.V.)

"So what are you going to do today, Silver?" Sonic asked the silver coloured hedgehog.

"Probably gonna laze around for awhile in the house, then take Blaze out later to Twinkle Park. Care to join us? You could bring Amy along." Silver offered.

"Nah, I'll probably go for a run." Sonic declined, but before he could say anything else, he was suddenly wrapped in a bone-crushing hug by Amy.

"Oh, of course I will come with you!" Amy said excitedly, pulling Sonic even closer to her.

"Okay, guess I'm going with you guys later after all." Sonic said with a sigh before heading to his car and driving off.

* * *

**(A/N): Chapter 2 is finally up! wanted to get this chapter up before the T20 game between South Africa and Australia. Go Aussies!**

**Once again read it and review it, and I will be up with the third chapter soon**

Some cricket terms you might not know of:

Yorker- a (usually fast)delivery that is bowled such that it is pitched very close to the batsman

Over- the delivery of six consecutive legal balls by one bowler

Batting order collapse- a match situation in which many batsmen are dismissed in rapid succession for very few runs


	5. Chapter 3

**Well, here you go guys, chapter 3 is now here! so read it and review it!**

**(Oh, and credits goes to TheWritingGamer for beta-reading my story)**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Sonic P.O.V.)

A week had passed by since the first training session, and here I am now, just lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room. Oh well, since I have nothing to do, I might as well tell you guys about my last match.

Three days ago, the team and I went to the Emerald Stadium in station Square for the Mobius Cup opening ceremony. It was mostly just the teams sitting there and listening to the tournament organizers and sponsors blabber about the tournament's history, details, rules and whatnot. The only things that caught my attention were the prize money pool, which had been increased, and the two exhibition matches that would be held after the speeches.

Basically, the Tournament Board chooses 44 of the best players (22 males and 22 females) and they play two friendly matches. As usual, me, Tails, Shadow and Silver were chosen. Marine, Blaze and Wave were chosen for the girl's team. Shadow and I were on one team while Silver and Tails were on the other.

The atmosphere was excellent, and the pitch was perfect for batting, but at the same time it would offer the spinners some help.

And so the match began. The first six powerplay overs were excellent for both me and Shadow, who was an opening batsman at no.2 while I was at no.1. We managed to race to a 70-run partnership in the space of 9 overs, but after that things started to go downhill as Tails was introduced into the bowling attack.

All of a sudden, the wickets started to tumble, and Shadow was bowled by one of Tails deliveries that swung outwards and smashed the off stump. Players came and left the crease, and three overs later I joined Shadow in the dugout after being caught off another one of Tails' deliveries which struck the top edge of my bat and flew behind to second slip.

In the end, we were all out for 127 and we lost by six wickets, with Tails taking a total of five wickets.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I was feeling so bored that I decided to call Tails and Silver to come for a practice session at the training ground.

Ten minutes later, I met up with Tails, who always carries about half a dozen cricket balls with him on any given practice session (don't ask me why), and Silver, who had brought Blaze along with him.

We set up all of our gear, and got ready to practice. Tails was bowling, Silver and I were batting, and Blaze was the wicketkeeper.

The first few deliveries that Tails bowled were fairly easy to hit, and the boundaries were plentiful. Silver, being the psychic guy, simply used his telekinesis to bring the ball back from the stands. All this time, Tails was trying to rough up the ball for the spin.

After a few overs' worth of deliveries, Tails handed the ball to Silver, who was the team's part time bowler, to bowl for a while.

"Here you go Silver, can you bowl another ten overs or so for me, please?" Tails asked tossing the ball to Silver.

"Aww Tails, why me?" Silver whined.

"Because Sonic can't bowl at all, I'm saving my strength for the spin later, and you need to practice your bowling. You were chucking pies in the last match," Tails explained.

It's true you know. In our last match, Silver bowled so badly he gave away 25 runs in the space of 3 overs!

"Why can't Blaze bowl instead?" Silver objected

"In case you haven't noticed, the girls' team has at least 9 people who can bowl better than you, and I'm one of them. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll need the practice more than I do," Blaze said.

"Hmph. Fine." Silver grumbled as he began his run up.

30 minutes later, Tails took the ball from Silver and examined it.

"Yep, it looks perfect for a few spinners. Thanks Silver."

"Glad to be of help," Silver replied tiredly, shuffling back to the crease.

"I'll bat for you instead Silver," Blaze offered.

"Thanks a lot Blaze, I owe you one," Silver replied

"No problem, my legs were starting to cramp up from squatting all day anyway." Blaze added.

After everyone settled down, Tails began his run up. The first ball he bowled went down the leg side, and I chose to leave it. The second ball, however, was pitched outside off by about a bat's length, but swerved back so sharply that I didn't even have a chance to block it. The flying object crashed into the off stump, sending the bails flying over Silver's head.

It took me a second to realize what had just happened, and when I did, my jaw dropped. I turned back to look at Tails, who had a goofy grin etched in his face.

"How did you manage to swing it that far?" I asked. Silver, who was standing behind the stumps, looked equally shocked as well.

"Well, I DID put in quite a bit of training during my injury break, but it still took a month to get it to this stage," Tails replied.

"If you bowl like this in the upcoming matches, our opponents won't know what hit them,"

"Come on Silver, it's your turn to bat," I turned to the silver hedgehog behind me.

"With Tails bowling like that, I might as well retire from the innings, as I would probably make a fool of myself out there." He joked.

We continued for another few minutes before packing up to go home, but just before I left, Blaze came over to talk to me.

"Hey Sonic, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Blaze, go ahead,"

"Well, first off, you know how Marine stepped down as T20 captain and elected me to take over her place, right?"

"Yes, and congrats on getting the team captaincy in that game format."

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on the batting line up, since it's my first time doing this."

"Didn't Marine tell you anything?"

"No, and now she's on a ship travelling around on the other side of the world."

"Okay then, no problem. I'll guide you instead. First of all, Twenty20 is a format of the game which is completely different from the others, so you can't rely on the same order that your team uses in test matches and one day matches. Who have you got in the line-up that can hit the boundaries?"

"Well, there's me, Marine and occasionally, Amy."

"Okay, and can you bat as an opener?"

"Hmm, I suppose so, but I'm not that good at it,"

"Okay, then do it this way. Sonia and Maria can stay at their positions, Move Amy in front of yourself and Marine, and swap your position with Marine's, while the rest can stay in that position. Now, Sonia and Maria should be able to score some quick runs in the powerplay overs, and then Amy can come in and hold the crease through the middle overs while scoring lots of big hits. You should be coming in at about the 13th over or so, where by then you and Marine can clean up the remaining overs and score all the runs."

"Okay, I think I'll do it that way."

"Trust me on it."

"Sure thing, thanks, Sonic"

"No problem," I said "Just do your best, keep a cool head, and try not to get out while scoring lots of runs."

"Okay, I've got to go now, Silver is my ride home, and thanks again Sonic" Blaze said as she sped off.

After that, I quickly packed up my things and went home.


End file.
